


Ripples

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Dire Peril and Other Inconveniences [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: “So,” Luke says, “this is a first for me.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dire Peril and Other Inconveniences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214813
Comments: 35
Kudos: 89





	Ripples

“So,” Luke says, “this is a first for me.”

He’s not sure how to feel about this.

On one hand, it got him out of having to attend a meeting that really should have been an e-mail. On the other hand, he’s trussed up and being used as bait for Din, so you know. 

Not a great start to the day.

========

The people who snatched him on his morning run are really, really bad at this.

Really, really, _really_ bad.

There was a group of them at the start, but they must have something better to do than stick around to make sure their kidnapping victim stays put because there’s only one person watching him.

Convenient for Luke, but also strangely insulting.

“I don’t want to tell you how to do your job,” Luke says, because he believes in constructive criticism, “but you need to work on your knots.”

The man who’s guarding Luke looks up from his phone with a scowl on his face. 

“What the hell - “ 

Luke would be lying if he said he didn’t take some small bit of satisfaction at the way the man’s scowl morphs into a look of confusion, because the part where Luke’s supposed to be all tied up and such.

“Sorry,” Luke says, and punches him.

He manages to catch the poor guy before he hits the floor because manners, and then ties him up to the same radiator he was moments ago.

A quick search of his surroundings produces Luke’s phone and other belongings and he dithers between calling the police or Ben.

The police will need to be called either way, because Luke was kidnapped, but that means ultimately dealing with Mace Windu before Luke’s had coffee. 

Ben, however, will laugh at Luke in a way where he’ll claim he isn’t, but will also bring Luke coffee, so.

Decisions, decisions.

========

The people who grabbed Luke couldn’t even be bothered to pick one of the many abandoned warehouses all but littering the city.

========

“Oh, I’m sorry, please excuse me,” Luke says, shuffling aside to make room for the woman with a stroller. 

A sideways glance reveals a small dog is the occupant – passenger? Luke has so many questions – and it’s wearing a cute little cardigan sweater.

Luke gets a narrow-eyed look and a disdainful sniff, along with, “Ground floor, please,” because his abductors took him to an apartment building.

It’s making his escape exceedingly awkward.

“Of course,” Luke says, and presses the button for the ground floor as elevator music plays.

========

As expected, Ben looks suspiciously amused, but he also has a cup of coffee for Luke.

“I will say it’s a unique way of getting out of a meeting,” he says, and takes a sip of his tea. “I doubt people will accept it as an excuse a second time, however.”

Luke shrugs and looks up at the sound of approaching sirens.

“No promises on that one,” he says, because apparently this is his life now. “You know how it is.”

Ben hums, a twinkle in his eye and smile conveniently hidden behind the rim of his cup. 

“Oh, I do,” he agrees. “I do, indeed.”

========

“ _Skywalker_ ,” Mace says, glowering at Luke as though he’s the problem here. “Why are you wasting my time?”

Luke blinks, all wide-eyed innocence and mild confusion.

“I don’t think I know what you mean, Commissioner,” he says, clutching his coffee to him because he was just kidnapped. “I was just minding my business when someone grabbed me off the street.”

And because Luke learned from the best, he takes a sip of his coffee while maintaining eye-contact with Mace.

========

“Interesting,” Ben says, when they step outside the police station once Mace and his people let Luke go.

Luke snorts as they watch police officers escort a group of familiar figures into the building. The ones in handcuffs look as though they’ve had a rough morning. Possibly by running into a certain individual who wears shiny, shiny armor and doesn’t take kindly to people using his loved ones against him.

Just a guess, though.

“It is, isn’t it.”

========

Ben has a lunch date with Cody he should just make, so he and Luke part ways outside the police station.

Luke waits until he’s out of sight before turning towards a nearby alley where someone promptly grabs his arm and pushes him up against a wall.

Gently.

========

“Hey, hi,” Luke says, grinning up at the face of a shiny, shiny helmet. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Din doesn’t seem impressed with Luke or his usual nonsense. If Luke had to guess, he’d say Din’s scowling at him under the helmet. 

Possibly glaring.

“You are a menace,” Din says.

Luke’s grin softens into a smile at the lingering worry, fear, he can hear in his voice under the frustration and exasperation even though he knows Luke can take care of himself.

Din’s not wrong, is the thing.

Luke’s always been like this, and it’s only gotten worse since he left the Order and realized he could finally live his life on his own terms.

Which, admittedly, often gets him into trouble.

Like this morning, thanks to the tabloids and their stories about the Skywalker heir cheating on his beau with none other than the Mand’alor, making Luke a target for anyone hoping to get to Din.

This time it was a group of incompetents, and Luke curious to see if they actually had a plan beyond kidnapping him. 

Din doesn’t seem unduly concerned with the whole situation, or a least more than he usually is when something like this happens so Luke’s going to assume they didn’t.

“Yeah,” Luke says as Din presses his forehead against his. “Just a little bit.”

========

Unfortunately for Luke, the meeting gets re-scheduled, which Luke thinks is highly unfair and Din claims is the universe making sure Luke gets what he deserves.

Which is rude and unhelpful, but also not unwarranted.


End file.
